


Prize Fit for a King

by darkgirl11



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers reassemble, Black Panther/Hawkeye, Clint is queen, Ironhawk - friendship, M/M, Quote: Wakanda forever (Marvel), Smart Clint Barton, Wakanda, Young Clint, black arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Clint is broken out of the jail by Steve but is captured and experimented on by HYDRA. He is abandoned on the edge of the Wakandan bounder but when the king finds him, he isn’t expecting to fall head over heels in love with the young archer. But they both aren’t expecting to be the object of a villain’s affection as well.OrAfter escaping from prison, Clint and Wanda are attacked and Clint is taken by HYDRA. After being experimented on, T'Challa finds him and the two begin get close. As they get closer, a new foe awaits their chance to get revenge on the Wakandan king. It is up to T'Challa and the Avengers to save their archer.





	Prize Fit for a King

“Tony… I know you may still be mad but… Clint’s missing… I need your help.”

 

“Let’s just make one thing clear here… I’m doing this for Clint, not you.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Now, tell me how exactly you lost a grown archer.”

 

Steve shook his head with a smile, he knew Tony would have some smart ass comment like that. Yet, Steve could hear the frustration and concern in Tony’s voice. Clint was practically Tony’s best friend and they were deeply hurt when they had to pick sides and Clint picked Steve. The genius huffed over the phone, he hadn’t seen Clint in months and now he was missing.

 

“Well,” Steve started with a sigh, “after I broke everyone out of the prison, we knew we couldn’t stay together. We’d be more noticeable and if we were caught then we’d all be back behind bars. I took off with Sam, Scott went his own way and Clint took off with Wanda. We were planning on meeting up but when we did only Wanda showed up… she’s been unconscious for days but I can’t leave Clint out there not knowing where he is or if he’s alive.”

 

“I need your help, Tony.”

 

“I’ll find him. We’ll be in touch.”

 

Tony hung up the phone and his put his elbows on his desk, his hands covering his face. His best friend had been missing for days and he had no idea who could have taken him because their only source was unconscious. How would he break it to Natasha that Clint was missing? They were practically siblings and Natasha didn’t take it well when Clint was taken by Loki before. They were on thin ice as it was. He took a deep breath before uncovering his face.

 

He could do this alone.

 

* * *

_“Wanda, we need to keep moving!”_

_“I… I can’t…”_

_“Wanda, I can’t carry you to Cap! We have to go now!”_

_“Leave me, Clint, I cannot ask you to die trying to save me…”_

_“I didn’t ask your brother to die saving me but he did now get off your ass and move!”_

_That seemed to hit Wanda. She caught her breath and nodded. Clint assumed she was more so nodding to herself than to him. He helped her to her feet and they began running again. They were both exhausted running through the forest. They hadn’t remembered the last time they ate or drank anything. All they knew was that HYDRA was after them and they weren’t far behind._

_“You know where the rendezvous point is with Cap, right?”_

_“Yes but why are you asking me that?”_

_“Because I won’t make it.”_

_“Clint, what are you-“_

_“WANDA GET DOWN!”_

_She didn’t question him at all, she just shot to the ground and covered her head with her arms as Clint fired an explosive arrow behind her. Clint knew they were being followed and detected where one of their trucks were stated. Clint kept firing arrows, trying to buy Wanda some time to escape without them knowing. She hesitantly got up, trying to pull herself together to help attack._

_“Wanda, you need to go! Meet up with Cap!”_

_“I won’t leave you behind!”_

_Wanda used her powers to shoot the HYDRA soldiers back enough to buy them some time to talk quickly. She had tears in her eyes as Clint turned to her and put his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him as he stated firmly, “I can’t lose you, Wanda, not like I lost your brother. I need you to go and I need you to live… you know me… I’ll be fine… I’ll see you again.”_

_Tears fell down her cheeks and onto Clint’s hands as she cried, “Please don’t make me leave you… I can’t leave you behind, Clint…”_

_Clint shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes tight as he felt her grip his clothes as if her life depended on it. When they pulled apart, he looked her straight in the eyes, “Go, Wanda… I’ll be right behind you…”_

_“You’ll be with me?”_

_“I’ll always be with you, Wanda.”_

_A single tear made its journey down her cheek as she heard those words. She nodded and ran away from the scene. Clint could have sworn she turned around to look at him but he dismissed the thought. All that mattered was that she was going to be safe. He owed Pietro that much._

_But Pietro wouldn’t be able to save him this time._

 

* * *

Clint’s head was killing him and his eyes felt like they were fogged up. Everything just felt like a dream to him. He tried to look around but there was this light on him that was just utterly blinding, forcing him to keep his eyes closed. He heard people all around him but their voices were too muffled for him to make out the words. Where was he?

 

He tried to move his arms and legs but they felt as though they were being held down. When Clint’s eyes finally adjusted to the light, his breath hitched when he detected a familiar shape on all the people’s clothing. _A red octopus_. He had been taken by HYDRA. This was definitely not good. He knew what they did to Bucky and he didn’t want to end up being the next Winter Soldier.

 

“Ah, you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?”

 

“And why the hell would you care how I’m feeling?”

 

Clint managed to glare at the doctor, who was now closing in to stand over him with a clipboard in hand. The doctor smirked as he answered, “Normally I wouldn’t but seeing as how I have already injected you with our new super soldier serum I would have hoped that you would show promising results… but you don’t. You’re just the same… useless.”

 

“If I’m no good then what are you going to do with me?”

 

The doctor walked over to a table and picked up a syringe with a blue liquid inside. He stabbed it into Clint and watched as it flowed into him before taking it out. Clint felt himself losing consciousness but he managed to hear the doctor’s voice, “I’m going to drop you in a jungle and see what eats you first…”

 

“Or _who_ …”

 

* * *

 

“My son, you must try to seek a queen to rule by your side.”

 

“Mama, I do not desire a queen. I can rule Wakanda on my own for the time being.”

 

Shuri rolled her eyes at her brother’s statement, he really should look for a queen soon. Nakia did not wish to be with him anymore and she preferred to stay in the United States to help the people there. Nakia was their only hope for a significant other for T’Challa. Now they would have to start all over again. While all the women loved their king, he did not wish to be with people who loved him for his title. He wanted something pure.

 

Ramonda sighed at her son’s words but she knew not to push him when he believed he had his mind made up. She watched him walk to the window and stare out to watch his country. They were still in the process of cleaning up after the battle that had taken place not long ago. Some buildings were destroyed but they were close to being fully repaired. He was just thankful his sister agreed to stay for a while to make sure everything was technologically okay.

 

T’Challa dismissed himself from the throne room, mumbling about how he wanted to check on the progress of Wakanda. Shuri looked to Ramonda, sharing a similar thought. They both sighed, if he did not find someone soon then surely no one will ever meet up to T’Challa’s standards later.

 

The young king had stopped by to get an update on the progress occurring around in the city. Everything was going well and would actually be repaired and would be fully operational like it used to be in no time. Satisfied with how things were going, he excused himself to go towards the boundaries of Wakanda where W’Kabi lived with the rest of his tribe.

 

“So, you have not found someone worthy to call your queen?”

 

“I have no desire for a queen. For the time being, I believe I am well without one.”

 

“Come now, T’Challa. You have an entire country and no one pleases you?”

 

“You make it sound as if finding a queen was that simple.”

 

W’Kabi and T’Challa leaned against the rhino’s wooden fence, both of them looking out at the large animal. W’Kabi smiled as he spoke, “It all becomes simple when you meet the one. Everyone else saw Okoye as a fierce warrior and while I admire her for that, I admire a woman with a strong will. A woman who works that hard is a woman who puts all they have into something or someone they love. That is all I can ask of her.”

 

“She would have killed you.”

 

“For Wakanda… she would kill me for her country… and for you, T’Challa.”

 

T’Challa looked over at his friend, he was smiling. W’Kabi was smiling while he told him about how his lover would have killed for him. Okoye would have killed W’Kabi for him. He would need to find a lover whom he would kill for. Someone whom he would give his life for. He didn’t even know if such a person resided in Wakanda. He just had to be patient.

 

* * *

 

“You can’t keep pestering him about finding a queen, mama.”

 

“Shuri, your brother needs to find a queen now or he never will.”

 

“I know but the more you bother him about it then the more he’ll close himself off.”

 

Ramonda shook her head, she knew she couldn’t keep talking to him about finding a queen but he needed to understand what was expected of him as a king. Just as Shuri was going to say something, T’Challa walked into the room. He stared at his family, it appeared he had walked in on something. His sister tried to make it seem as if nothing was going on so she smiled at him. He nodded back with a careful smile. He knew something was going on before he entered.

 

While the tension in the air seemed to start to clear up, Okoye marched in and stood before the royal family stating, “HYDRA has been spotted outside of Wakanda. What do you wish to do, my king?”

 

“Gather as many as you see fit. We will see what they want.”

 

In a matter of minutes, they were at the scene where HYDRA had been spotted. T’Challa walked over to the tire tracks and stared off into the direction in which they seemed to flee. He followed the trail until he got to a point where it almost seemed like the car had been stopped and people were walking around until they suddenly sped off.

 

“T’Challa, here!”

 

The young king ran over to Okoye to find a large black bag on the ground in the shape of a person. He looked at Okoye before kneeling down and slowly opening the bag with his claws. He spread the bag open and gasped when he saw that the person inside was still alive. HYDRA had just intended to leave this person out in the jungle to die by a wild animal.

 

“Hurry, we must get him back to my sister.”

 

T’Challa pulled the male out of the bag and into his arms, carrying him in the plane to fly back to his sister’s lab. He stayed in the lab, watching his sister tend to the stranger’s wounds. He wanted to know who this person was and why they had been left to die out in the jungle. He needed answers.

 

* * *

 

“Do I look like a pound, brother?”

 

“Shuri, I could not leave him out there he-“

 

“Yes, yes, he needed help,” Shuri started with a smirk, “and you had to be a good king and make sure you brought your new stray man to me so I could fix him. But this one is cute, I might actually not be mad you brought this one to me.”

 

T’Challa rolled his eyes at his sister but couldn’t help but notice the true beauty this man had. His hair was a light brown and it looked too soft to be real. He was utterly beautiful and T’Challa wished he could see what color eyes this man possessed. His skin was soft when he touched it and his frame was slender yet slightly toned. He appeared to be perfect. All that was left to see if his personality was just as good.

 

T’Challa waited by his sister’s side for hours as she helped stabilize the man. Normally, T’Challa wouldn’t wait around as Shuri would work on patients but the girl decided not to say anything about it but made sure she sent some smiles his way when she looked at him. After a while, she was done and was about to say something to her brother when the man opened his eyes.

 

Shuri jumped in surprise, was he awake the entire time? She was freaked out because no other patient just woke up right after she was done. T’Challa was at his sister’s side as soon as he saw the man’s eyes open, slightly gasping as the man revealed his gorgeous blue eyes. The man slowly sat up and looked around before eyeing the two siblings.

 

“Wh-where am I? Who are you?”

 

“You are safe here. I am T’Challa, king of Wakanda.”

 

“Y-you… I remember you… you’re the Black Panther.”

 

“How do you know who I am? You are an outsider.”

 

The male sat up on the bed more and laughed a bit before explaining, “I fought against you before. I mean, you kicked my ass and didn’t care about who I was when I introduced myself but I’d like to say I slowed you down. I mean, you have Bucky now but I made it harder for you and your Iron Man team to get to him.”

 

“How do you know of that fight? You were not there.”

 

“What do you mean I wasn’t there? I fought against you! Don’t you remember?”

 

“… what is your name?”

 

“Oh, ha, ha very funny! Trying to make fun of me are you? I told you who I am!”

 

As T’Challa and the man went back and forth with each other, Shuri turned to her computer to try to find a match on his face. As the results narrowed down, she gasped when she found him, “You are an Avenger. You’re Clint Barton or Hawkeye but… you do not look like your profile picture anymore… in fact, you look much younger…”

 

Clint looked at her in confusion, what did she mean by that? He got off the bed and walked over to the window to try to see his reflection and when he did he stumbled back. He was about to fall when he fell into the strong arms of T’Challa. Clint looked up at him, fighting back a blush when he realized just how handsome the king was. Clint gulped and got out of the man’s arms so that he could look at himself again.

 

“What happened to me?”

 

“What happened to you, Mr. Barton?”

 

“Call me Clint, king.”

 

“Only if you call me T’Challa.”

 

Shuri rolled her eyes with a smile, her brother never acted so playful with another person so soon. T’Challa liked this man, she could tell. Shuri hated to break up her brother’s slow advances on Clint but they did need some answers as to how he got so much younger. She walked over to the two males and asked, “Why were you with HYDRA so close to Wakanda?”

 

Clint looked around and sat down on the bed he was on before. T’Challa quickly moved to stand in front of him with his sister following close behind. They both could tell something was wrong, Clint seemed slightly distressed by the question she asked him.

 

Clint looked up at the king as he answered, “After the fight at the airport, I went to a high security prison in the middle of the ocean so thanks for that, Black Panther.”

 

“Ooh, he called you out, brother!”

 

“My apologies, Clint.”

 

He smiled and shook his head at the king, not expecting an apology for his sarcasm. Clint carried on with the story, “After Cap came and broke us all out of there we all had to split up. I took off with Wanda and ended up in a forest. HYDRA was after us and they would’ve gotten Wanda if I didn’t make her go on without me. I tried to hold them off for her but they captured me.”

 

Clint looked down as he continue in a more defeated tone, “I know she got away but Cap never came for me… I don’t know how long I was there for but they used me like some lab rat injecting me with their new super soldier serum. They were trying to replicate what was done to Cap to make him what he is but… I never showed any promising results when I was there…”

 

“You were a late bloomer… you appear to have lost nearly 20 years.”

 

“I look as young as I was when I first joined SHIELD.”

 

T’Challa looked at his sister and then back at Clint as he stated, “You may reside here in Wakanda until you know what you would like to do. You say that you know Bucky… if you desire to see him we can take you to him. Perhaps a familiar face could make you feel more at ease being here.”

 

Clint looked up with hopeful eyes, seeing Bucky would make him feel so much better. He eagerly nodded and began thanking the king. Shuri smiled as Clint followed her brother down the hall like a little puppy. She quickly turned away from the two and called her mother.

 

“Mama, I think T’Challa found his queen.”

 

* * *

 

“Clint? Is that really you? You look young as shit.”

 

“Don’t try flirting with me now, you old geezer.”

 

“Not on your life, Barton.”

 

“Buck, you have no idea how good it is to see you.”

 

Bucky was by a lake close to W’Kabi’s tribe. T’Challa was watching the two interact from afar. Clint had a smile as bright as the sun and a laugh that was far too contagious for his liking. He was happy with himself for bringing Clint to Bucky. He needed to have someone there that could be a sign of comfort in a country that was so unfamiliar to him.

 

“What happened to you, Clint? How’d you get so young?”

 

“Buck… HYDRA tried to turn me into one of you.”

 

“No… Clint… d-did they make you just like me?”

 

“No… no, I wasn’t brainwashed or anything like that…”

 

Bucky let out a sigh of relief. He and Clint had actually grown quite close when they were on the same team fighting against Stark. Clint was relieved to see him and little did he know, Bucky was just as relieved to see him. For once, Bucky had someone here who he had known before Wakanda.

 

Bucky sat down on the ground in front of the lake, Clint following close behind. T’Challa desperately wanted to know what they were saying but wanted to be respectful. Waking up in a totally different country and part of the world is a lot to take in. He knew that Clint needed some time with Bucky to be at ease here.

 

“For what it’s worth, Clint, I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Clint gave a small smile to his friend before he replied, “I’m glad you’re getting better, Buck. I know the last time we saw each other you wanted to be frozen until we could get you some help. You look like you’re doing a lot better.”

 

Bucky smiled as he looked out across the water. He nodded, he really was doing a lot better. Bucky gasped and looked over when he felt Clint put a hand on his left shoulder. No one had ever touched his missing limb shoulder. Was he going to be disgusted by it? Bucky looked over to see Clint smiling at him. Bucky was at a loss for words at what his friend said to him.

 

“You’ve come a long way… I’m proud of you, Buck.”

 

* * *

 

“Natasha, let me ask you something.”

 

“Shoot, Stark.”

 

Tony and Natasha sat down in the Avengers lounge. He figured this would be the most fitting place to tell her that Clint was missing and he still had no leads on where he was. He needed all the help he could get and the only other person who knew Clint like he did was Natasha.

 

He let out a deep breath before he asked, “What if the last words you said to someone were the last words you said to them before they were taken away? When I mean taken away I mean off the grid taken away like there is no trace of finding them at the moment.”

 

“I would say something I wouldn’t regret.”

 

“That’s helpful advice, Romanoff.”

 

“What are you trying to get at, Stark?”

 

“… Clint’s off the radar… we lost him…”

 

Natasha sunk back in her chair was the words hit her hard. _We lost him._ All she could hear were those words and the words Coulson once said to her. _Barton’s been compromised._ Her little brother was missing again. What if he wasn’t even alive right now? The last time she had seen him was when he was being taken away to prison. She didn’t have the words to say anything to him when he was being taken away but she wished she had said something now.

 

“When was the last time he was seen alive?”

 

“Nearly a week ago… he was with Wanda making their way to Cap.”

 

She wanted to be angry with Stark for not telling her about this sooner but she was more furious at the fact that Cap split them all up. She knew the risks of traveling together as a band of wanted criminals but they wouldn’t have been able to have been picked off like Clint had been.

 

Tony continued to speak, “Cap called me asking for my help on finding him but there hasn’t been a trace of him anywhere. He’s completely off the grid and the only person who could find someone even if they were off the grid is you. You and Clint are the best spies in SHIELD. I need your help to find him.”

 

“How are you so calm? Isn’t he your best friend?”

 

He shook his head and took off the sunglasses he was wearing to reveal his bloodshot eyes. She gasped at the sight of his red eyes and the overwhelming amount of bags he had under his eyes. He looked like he had been crying and it appeared that he wasn’t getting enough sleep.

 

Before she could say anything, he beat her to it, “The last words I said to Clint was me practically calling him a criminal and he said to watch your back because there’s a chance that I would break it… the last conversation we had was us fighting… I relive that moment every night… he’s my best friend and I will never forgive myself if I can’t find him and make things right.”

 

She reached over and placed her hand on his, smiling softly as he gave her small hand a squeeze. Her eyes held a determined look as she stated, “If anyone can find Clint it’s going to be us. We can’t rule out the fact that he could’ve been taken by rouges or even HYDRA so we need to check for any bases around where he was kidnapped.”

 

“From what Cap assumes, Clint and Wanda were in the Amazon jungle.”

 

“Then let’s get searching for anything around there.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ve been here about a week… so tell me, T’Challa, what’s there to do for fun around here?”

 

“Would you care to accompany me to the tribal battles?”

 

T’Challa was risking a lot by holding his arm out for Clint to take. Clint holding onto T’Challa like that would show the country that the king was claiming Clint as someone worthy of being courted by him. Clint blushed slightly as he took the king’s arm, allowing himself to be guided to where the tribes would battle for recognition and honor.

 

Everyone was waiting for the king to arrive. Everyone was singing and dancing with paint covering their faces. All eyes were on Clint as they entered from the cave and out into the open. Clint was about to protest when people came to put paint on his face but when he saw T’Challa welcoming it, he figured it was harmless so he allowed it.

 

“You look like one of us now.”

 

“Wh-what do you do at one of these?”

 

Clint and T’Challa looked forward as the tribes were being announced to everyone. The king explained, “On the top of this waterfall is where anyone can challenge a tribal leader to a duel. If one of them dies or admits defeat then the tribe is under that leader’s control or the leader can request anything they desire from the other tribe in return for the life of their own leader.”

 

“Have you been challenged here?”

 

T’Challa smiled slightly at the memories of his battles here before answering, “At any time I can be challenged for the throne. I have been challenged twice and I am proud to say I have not been defeated.”

 

Clint looked over at the king and smirked, “Well, you sound awfully cocky, _your majesty._ If you really think about it I challenged you for the throne back at the airport.”

 

“Ah, then that means I will have won all three of my challenges.”

 

“Fuck off… oh shit, can I say that to you? Or are you going to banish me?”

 

“You humor me, Clint.”

 

T’Challa looked down and smiled at the blush he saw on the archer’s face. He had not been amused by someone like this in a long time. He could tell they were different but that’s what T’Challa liked. He liked a challenge and Clint was going to be a challenge. He liked being around this man.

 

Clint couldn’t fight the butterflies he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why did the king make him feel so nervous all the time? Sure, he was an attractive man but… wait, did he just think that T’Challa was attractive? Clint shook his head but then found himself sighing to himself. Yeah, T’Challa was handsome so there was no use acting like he wasn’t.

 

As they watched battles, T’Challa was fascinated by the fact that Clint never flinched once watching these men and women fight. T’Challa looked down at Clint just as the moment one of the warriors’ weapons was smacked out of their hand and went flying in the direction of the Wakandan king. T’Challa wasn’t going to stop it in time and he didn’t have his armor to block the attack. He braced himself for impact… but it never came.

 

He opened his eyes to see Clint in front of him, part of the sword was lodge in his chest but he was holding the handle enough so that it wasn’t too deep. Everyone stood there in shock. An outsider would risk their life to save their king. T’Challa quickly took action and picked up Clint bridal style so that he could carry Clint to his sister.

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“I-It doesn’t hurt th-that bad… besides, I couldn’t let you e-escape…”

 

“Escape what?”

 

“Escape our challenge we both have already created for ourselves.”

 

T’Challa couldn’t even question what Clint meant by that because the man in his arms had lost consciousness. When T’Challa got Clint to his sister he immediately stormed out, which surprised his sister. What did Clint mean by that? He was curious and frustrated at the same time. Before he could even leave, he was stopped by W’Kabi.

 

“And where do you think you’re going, T’Challa?”

 

“W’Kabi-“

 

“No good decisions are going to be made with you in this state. Come and sit.”

 

T’Challa reluctantly followed his friend to sit down beside one of the many windows. His mind was drowning in all the thoughts and questions he had in his mind. W’Kabi could sense there was something wrong but before he could say anything, his friend beat him to it.

 

“I found my queen.”

 

W’Kabi leaned in with the brightest of smiles on his face. He was incredibly happy for his friend, especially because a week ago he was talking about how he wanted to just rule all of Wakanda by himself. T’Challa watched the smile on his friend’s face fade as he stated, “It’s him… it’s Clint.”

 

W’Kabi was at a loss for words. He was falling for an outsider? Before he could even begin to think about what he wanted to say, T’Challa spoke again, “I know what you are thinking and I know how this may look. I have fallen for an outsider but… any man who would lay down their life like a Wakandan for their king is more than worthy to be my queen.”

 

“T’Challa-“

 

“Anyone may challenge me for my throne,” he began, “but I refuse to give up Wakanda and I refuse to give up whatever flame is burning between us. I know that with time, he and I can become one and we can rule Wakanda as one.”

 

“T’Challa, listen to me,” W’Kabi finally sneaked his way into the conversation, “he is not one of us. He is not from Wakanda but with that being said… I have never seen an outsider with the heart of a Wakandan… he is different and you need to make sure he can stay long enough for you to make him your queen. He will want to leave when he realizes he can.”

 

“I cannot allow him to leave…”

 

“What will you do?”

 

“Something that is less than honorable.”

 

* * *

 

“It would be best if you stay out of my lab.”

 

“Shuri… I just want to keep you company.”

 

“Yes, well, keep me company outside of my lab.”

 

Clint looked over and smile at her, she was fighting back a smile of her own but she couldn’t help but let it out. She wouldn’t say it but she enjoyed having someone to talk to besides her brother and family. Clint was interesting to her and he was probably going to date her brother so she needed to make sure they could get along.

 

“You need any help down here? It’s the least I could do since you always patch me up.”

 

“And what would the likes of you know about any of this?”

 

Clint got off the bed and walked over to her latest invention. She was going to try to give T’Challa some sort of weapon but everything she had for him was too complex. She was out there trying to make him katanas and numchucks but nothing was working. She was doing too much. She wasn’t thinking simple enough. She had all the tools but didn’t know what product to make.

 

He took a deep breath before shooing her out of her own seat and getting to work on what he believed would work. It had taken him hours of calculating and manufacturing the material into exactly what he wanted but eventually he had done it. Shuri was half asleep when Clint spoke, “I give you… the Panther Pole! Or the Wakandan Whip! Shit, I was never really good at names.”

 

Shuri stood in awe at the simplicity of Clint’s weapon design. Clint had created what looked like a black bo staff with purple veins in it to match the new Black Panther suit. Clint smiled as he explained, “The Panther Pole part is the bo staff. It has a magnetic pull to it similar to Thor’s hammer so that if the staff is knocked out of his hands or if he loses it, it’ll find its way back to his hand.”

 

Clint banged the staff on the ground and it broke off into a single black and purple whip. He was smiling as he continued, “The Wakandan Whip is exactly what the name of it is… a whip. But this whip has the same abilities as the staff, it’ll come back to him. This whip and even the staff have the same powers as T’Challa’s suit. It stores kinetic energy and can release it when he wants to.”

 

“But that’s not all…”

 

Clint pressed a button on the handle of the whip and spikes popped out of the whip. Clint was grinning as he put both hands on the whip’s handle and then pulled his hands apart from each other, leaving Shuri starstruck as she saw that Clint had pulled a part an exact replica of the whip so that there were now two of them. That was incredible.

 

“If he wants to get rid of one, all he has to do is press the button and one will evaporate.”

 

“H-How did you-“

 

“You’re not the only one here with a high IQ… now, will T’Challa like it?”

 

“You’re seriously wondering if my brother will like it?”

 

He nodded back slowly, genuinely nervous that the king would not like it. Shuri walked over and put her hand on his cheek. She smiled at him as she said softly, “Anything that you make for my brother will make him happier than you will ever know. You hold Wakanda in the palms of your hands…”

 

“At least I know my country is in good hands.”

 

* * *

  


 “So what you’re trying to tell me is that the king has taken a lover?”

 

“Not yet but in time he will.”

 

“Then we shall await until he feels most comfortable… who is his lover?”

 

“Clint Barton of the Avengers… but he has been genetically modified to be younger.”

 

“In time I shall break T’Challa… and Clint will be my queen of Wakanda…”

 

* * *

 

“Spar with me, T’Challa.”

 

“Is this a challenge for the throne, Clint?”

 

T’Challa and Clint had playful smirks on their faces. It had been a week since Clint took the hit for T’Challa and it had only brought the two closer. They were spending every moment together from dusk till dawn, never growing tired of each other.

 

Clint had asked T’Challa if there was any way he could reach out to his friends but he always lied and told him that the communications were jammed or that they were still under repair. He felt terrible continuously lying to Clint but he knew that if Clint could get in contact with his teammates then he would have no reason to stay in Wakanda. He couldn’t lose his queen so he did what was necessary to keep him here.

 

Clint and T’Challa got in their battle stances, waiting for the other to make a move. It was clear that Clint wasn’t going to budge so T’Challa ran at him, punching repeatedly at him but Clint dodged each one with ease. Clint managed to get a punch in, knocking the king back a few feet. T’Challa smirked at Clint before jumping and kicking him into the wall.

 

The archer shook his head, shaking off the kick before running at T’Challa. The two engaged in more hand to hand combat with both of them getting hits in here and there but neither of them winning. Clint managed to kick T’Challa back and when the king was trying to steady himself, he found that his wrists were caught by a black and purple whip. T’Challa looked up at Clint in surprise.

 

“I call it the Wakandan Whip.”

 

“Shuri-“

 

“No… I made it… for you… it’s the Black Panther’s latest weapon… figured I’d test it out.”

 

“You made this for me?”

 

Clint was about to say something when he found himself being yanked forward by his own whip. He wasn’t as strong as T’Challa so it didn’t even matter how hard he pulled back on the whip. Before Cling could do anything, T’Challa had his free arm wrapped around the other male’s slender waist. Clint’s breath hitched at how close they were.

 

“Why would do something like this for me?”

 

“Didn’t I tell you we started a challenge?”

 

“Yes but this is a challenge I want both of us to win.”

 

Before Clint could say anything, T’Challa had his lips on his. Clint immediately dropped the whip and wrapped his arms around the king’s neck. T’Challa picked up Clint, smirking into the kiss as Clint wrapped his legs around the other man. The king walked them into a wall, loving the sounds Clint made due to the pleasured pain from being shoved into a wall. The kiss was long overdue, both of them had been dancing around each other for nearly two weeks.

 

When they pulled away they were breathing heavily, neither one of them dared to break eye contact. Stormy blue eyes peered into chocolate brown eyes in a way where they were almost speaking to each other. Clint was about to say something when a smirk etched itself on T’Challa’s face. Clint didn’t see it coming when T’Challa jumped backwards and wrestled Clint to the ground.

 

“I call it the T’Challa Take Down.”

 

“Others would call it cheating.”

 

* * *

  


“Clint, how the hell are you still here? It’s been nearly six months.”

 

“What do you mean, Buck?”

 

T’Challa was back in a meeting with the tribes so Clint took it as his opportunity to visit Bucky. Clint had continued to see Bucky but he hadn’t seen him in nearly a month so the soldier only assumed that he had finally left. Clint was confused at what his friend was talking about. Why would he not be here?

 

“I know you’re with the king and all,” Bucky started, “but he’s not what you think. Clint, I know you love him but… he’s been lying to you the entire time. Whatever he’s been telling you has probably been a lie. You’ve seen this country, hell, you live in the city so you know that you could’ve been getting in touch with your friends the entire time.”

 

“No… T’Challa wouldn’t lie to me…”

 

Clint dropped to his knees in front of the water, thoughts rushing through his mind. Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, “I’m only here because I’m getting all of HYDRA out of my brain… why are you still here?”

 

“You’re lying… T’Challa wouldn’t do that to me.”

 

“I’m not the only one whose been brainwashed.”

 

* * *

 

“We have word that Barton is making his way back to T’Challa.”

 

“Ready the soldiers and move out.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Today Wakanda shall fall and I shall claim my prize.”

 

* * *

 

“T’Challa!”

 

T’Challa had just finished his meeting and turned to face his lover with a warm smile but it instantly vanished when he saw the look of pure anger on Clint’s face. Clint was about to punch T’Challa when the king grabbed his fist, “My love, what has gotten you so upset?”

 

“You’ve been lying to me this entire time! My friends called you didn’t they?!”

 

“… yes… your friend Tony Stark has been in contact with me about you.”

 

“You lied to me every time, T’Challa! Why would you do that to me?! They’re my family!”

 

“I… I could not let you leave…”

 

Clint freed himself from T’Challa’s grip and tried to glare at him but failed as his lover spoke, “From the moment I laid my eyes on you when I found you I knew you were special. As we grew closer I grew selfish. I wanted you all to myself and I believed at the time that it meant I would have to keep you in Wakanda so that you could fall in love with me… but now I see that it was wrong of me to betray your trust and keep you from the ones you love.”

 

Clint had tears in his eyes as T’Challa continued, “You are the light of my life. You are the one that I want by my side to rule Wakanda with me. You are my queen and I have known that from the start… I cannot lose you, Clint, not when I have just found you.”

 

“What did Tony say to you? Show me the messages, T’Challa.”

 

T’Challa nodded and hesitantly walked over to one of the computers and a hologram of Tony’s face came up. Clint felt tears stream down his cheeks as he heard the voice of his best friend, “I know you’re doing a lot for us by holding Bucky and all but… Clint’s missing and he was last seen near Wakanda so please, if you have any idea of where he could be please let me know. I already lost my parents… I can’t afford to lose my best friend.”

 

“T’Challa, you bastard!”

 

“Clint please-“

 

“Don’t… don’t say another word or I will kill you.”

 

“Uthando lwam. ***** ”

 

Clint cried harder at those Wakandan words. _My love._ Over the months he had been here, he had learned how to speak the language and those words were ones T’Challa said to him every day so they had been implanted into his mind. Clint shook his head and ran away, leaving T’Challa to stand there and accept the fact that he had single handedly drove his lover away.

 

No… he would get him back.

 

T’Challa took off in a sprint down the hall, chasing after his queen but he wasn’t prepared to hear people screaming outside. He immediately activated his Black Panther suit when he saw soldiers in all black destroying buildings and scaring away all of the citizens. T’Challa was pleased to see Okoye leading her warriors into battle against these soldiers. But if these soldiers were here… where was Clint?

 

“Behold, Wakanda, your future queen!”

 

Everyone looked up to see a man who looked just like Erik Killmonger holding Clint by his neck out beyond the ledge they were on. Clint was kicking his feet and clawing at the man’s hand to let him go. T’Challa was about to move in to save his lover when the man brought out a gun and pointed it at Clint, pausing the young king.

 

The man loosened his grip so that Clint could breathe better as he spoke, “You may not know who I am, T’Challa, but I know you… you killed my brother, Erik, and now you will pay for what you have done… I am Fasha Killmonger and I challenge you for your title of king of Wakanda, T’Challa. That means if I beat you then I will keep your queen as well.”

 

“… I accept your challenge.”

 

Everyone surrounded the waterfall ledge but just as T’Challa was going to drink the liquid that would render him equal to a normal human, Fasha spoke, “No, I want him like this. I want everyone to see that even with the abilities of the Black Panther, you shall still fall and bow to me.”

 

T’Challa nodded and picked up his spear in one hand and his shield in the other. He looked over to see Clint was held with his hands behind his back by one of the soldiers. Clint looked scared but not for himself, but for T’Challa. It was easier to watch these battles when T’Challa was right by his side instead of out there.

 

“Let us end this…”

 

Fasha ran at T’Challa, continuously stabbing and slashing at his shield. Fasha seemed like he was doing well as he swept T’Challa’s legs, causing him to fall onto his back. Fasha stepped on his shield and stomped on it as he hissed, “Take one last look at your lover because once I kill you, I’m going to destroy him from the inside out.”

 

T’Challa’s eyes widened at those words and took a glance at Clint. His stormy blue eyes were wide with fear and he was screaming for T’Challa to get up and fight. A fire burned in the young king as he screamed and shoved the other man off of him. His back was bleeding from the rocks digging into his back but that was the least of his concerns at the moment.

 

He ran forward, constantly knocking Fasha back with kicked and swipes of the spear. Fasha and T’Challa’s spears clashed and they leaned in, trying to get the better of the two with mere strength. Fasha attempted to step on T’Challa’s foot to throw him off but T’Challa leaned back and smashed his head against the other male’s.

 

Fasha fell back but as T’Challa went forward to attack, Fasha threw his spear at the king. Everyone went quiet the moment the spear lodged itself in T’Challa’s stomach. As he dropped to his knees, Clint could be heard shouting for T’Challa to get up. Fasha got up and took T’Challa’s spear from him, smirking as he stabbed the king in the shoulder when he was trying to get back up.

 

“You are finished, T’Challa…”

 

“… I will fight for Wakanda and my queen until I die…”

 

Fasha was about to stab him again but T’Challa grabbed the spear and pushed him back. This bought him enough time to pull the spear out, wincing at the pain and the feeling of blood falling down his skin. T’Challa got in his stance and slashed at Fasha, managing to leave a cut from his shoulder to his hip.

 

“Kick his ass, T’Challa!”

 

T’Challa couldn’t help but smirk at the words his lover yelled to him. He would really hate to disappoint Clint. He ran forward and jumped, kicking Fasha towards the edge of the waterfall. Running out of options, Fasha threw his shield at T’Challa. T’Challa put up his shield to block the attack but that’s what Fasha wanted.

 

After he shielded himself, T’Challa was kicked backwards and onto his back again. T’Challa was about to get up when Fasha knocked the king’s shield away. He was vulnerable to attack now and would most likely die if he was to take a hit from this range. Fasha aimed for the heart, “Your reign ends here, T’Challa…”

 

“Stay the fuck away from T’Challa!”

 

Fasha found himself kicked to the ground by none other than Clint. The archer stood in front of T’Challa, ready to fight. Fasha looked up at the soldier who was supposed to be holding Clint and found that he had a rock smashed into his helmet. So he really was an Avenger…

 

“You have interrupted our challenge and that means-“

 

“I challenge you, Fasha.”

 

The villain stood up and T’Challa struggled to get to his knees but both men gasped as Clint stated, “I challenge you, Fasha… if I win this challenge then you are banished from Wakanda and can never show your face here or in Africa ever again… if you win, you shall still leave Wakanda alone but I shall go with you and will submit myself to you completely.”

 

“You cannot overpower me.”

 

“I know I can’t… but I can’t let you destroy Wakanda.”

 

“You are a fool.”

 

“And you’re a piece of shit.”

 

Okoye walked forward and led T’Challa out of the water and over to Shuri so she could patch him up on the spot. The king looked to his lover and said faintly, “Uthando lwam… Shuri, please… I cannot lose him…”

 

Everyone watched as Clint picked up T’Challa’s spear and shield. He knew he was going to lose but he could at least go down fighting for the man he loved and the country he had grown to love. He pointed his spear at Fasha.

 

“Wakanda forever.”

 

Fasha grew enraged at the fact than an outsider spoke those words but those words only made Wakandans cheer louder. Here was an outsider being a true Wakandan. He was out here fighting for their king and country and they could not have felt more proud. No matter the outcome of the battle, Clint had proved himself to everyone that he was worthy to be T’Challa’s queen.

 

Fasha ran at Clint, surprised at the fact that Clint could dodge his attacks and even lay an attack on him. Clint slashed across the wound he already had on him so that he had an X on him. Fasha looked at the wound and then ran at Clint, slashing at his legs and managing to cut him enough to cause him to fall.

 

Just as he was about to get stabbed, he put his shield up and actually jumped into the attack so that he could tackle the man to the ground. It was unorthodox but Clint didn’t think he had any other choice so that was his best option so that he could get off the defensive.

 

The two males quickly got to their feet and began clashing with each other again. Clint and Fasha found themselves locked the same way T’Challa and him were locked in their battle. But this time, it was clear that Fasha was the stronger of the two and knocked Clint back towards the cliff. Clint was on the edge and he knew that if he took one more hit then he was dead.

 

Clint looked over at T’Challa, he had never stopped watching the challenge. He looked like he as back to normal, his wounds had been healed and that was all Clint wanted. Clint looked forward just in time to be kicked back, he closed his eyes and waited for the drop… but instead he felt someone grab his leg, causing him to crash into the rocks.

 

He looked up to see Fasha dragging him up on the rocks, cutting his back on the way up. As soon as he was back, he got on his feet and went to punch him but Fasha caught his fist, “You have lost this challenge and I am bound by it to honor your request… you are mine now so bow to me! I am your king now!”  
  


“T’Challa is the only king I will bow to…”

 

Clint found himself backhanded to into the watery ground, earning sounds of displeasure and a scream from T’Challa. The king raced into the water but found a spear aimed at his chest by Fasha, “You all must honor this challenge. Clint belongs to me now and if he doesn’t bow to me then I have no quarrel with killing you before I take my leave, T’Challa.”

 

“No… don’t touch him… I will bow to you…”

 

The archer felt a tear fall down his face as he got down on his hands and knees and submitted himself completely to this man. He bowed to him, his shoulders shaking as he cried into the ground. T’Challa looked away at the sight, his lover had given up his freedom for him and for a country that was not even his own. He really had found his queen.

 

Clint felt his hair being pulled and he soon found himself being yanked up to his feet. Fasha pinned the archer to his chest, smiling as he slowly walked away, “I’ll be taking my prize now and if you dare to follow me then just know he will die… farwell, T’Challa…”

 

T’Challa could do nothing more than watch his lover be taken from him in a small jet. Everything he could have ever wanted was taken away from him. He could do nothing about it. He dropped to his knees and wailed for the loss for his queen. All of Wakanda bowed their heads, it was a sad day for their country.

 

* * *

 

“He’s not dead, Tony.”

 

“Cap, it’s been over six months and there’s no trace of him.”

 

“And you call yourself his best friend…”

 

Tony stared up at the hologram of the soldier. Tony walked over and hissed, “This whole mess is because of you. You’re the one who split the entire team up in the first place. You’re the one who called him out of retirement and now we can’t find him! And what have you been doing about this, huh? You did say we were soldiers once and you’ve probably already disposed of Clint!”

 

“Clint wasn’t a soldier,” Cap started, “Clint was a friend. I never would have called him out of retirement if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. You know I never wanted any of this to happen. I’ve been searching for him the best my team and I can… but I’m no Stark.”

 

“That’s for sure.”

 

Before Cap could say anything back, the hologram of T’Challa’s head came up. Steve looked over in confusion, why was the king of Wakanda calling right now? Both men froze as the king stated, “I know where your friend is but first, I must apologize because I have not been completely honest with you.”

 

Tony was clenching and unclenching his fist the entire time T’Challa spoke, “Your friend has been here in Wakanda for nearly six months. I apologize for lying to you all this time and it is because of my own selfishness that I have lost my queen and I need your help to-“

 

“I’m sorry but why should we help you get your queen back?”

 

“Because your friend is my queen.”

 

“Of course he is… leave it to Clint to fall in love with the king of Wakanda.”

 

“I request that the Avengers be assembled.”

 

“Request granted.”

 

* * *

 

“You promised to be mine, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“You know they are not coming for you.”

 

“… yes, sir.”

 

Clint was chained to the bed in Fasha’s quarters of the jet. His arms were chained to the metal headboard and his legs were chained to the metal posts at the end of the bed. He was trapped and could not stop anything that Fasha wanted to do to him.

 

Fasha caressed Clint’s cheek as he murmured, “T’Challa was good to have kept you in Wakanda for so long… you are indeed worthy to be a queen but you shall not be his… such beauty in an outsider has not been seen in many years… you truly are a prize fit for a king…”

 

“T’Challa is the only one fit to be a king-“

 

“Silence!”

 

Clint found himself backhanded again, he could feel the bruise already forming on his face. Fasha grabbed Clint’s face and growled, “You are never to mention his name ever again! As far as you are concerned now, T’Challa is _dead!_ ”

 

The man let go of his face and made his leave but he made sure he added, “Get yourself ready because when I come back you won’t be screaming for T’Challa anymore… you’ll be screaming for Fasha.”

 

“T’Challa…”

 

About an hour passed when Fasha came back in. He didn’t have a shirt on, causing Clint to shudder. He would never be able to live with himself if he let this man see him and touch him in the ways that he only let T’Challa. Clint squirmed underneath the man as he got on top of him and attempted to remove the shirt Clint was wearing. Just as he was going to get the shirt off, Fasha was thrown off due to missile being fired at the jet.

 

“Stay here and don’t move!”

 

“Kinda hard not to move when I’m chained here…”

 

Fasha backhanded Clint again before leaving, glaring at the archer for a sarcastic comment. Clint shook his head, only T’Challa could take his sarcasm and find it endearing. T’Challa would be here soon.

  


* * *

 

“I’ve got a lock on Clint… he’s in the back left part of the jet.”

 

“I’ll be in need of a means to get there, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Better clench up, Panther.”

 

Tony smirked as he grabbed T’Challa and flew them on top of Fasha’s jet. T’Challa let his claws out as he ripped open the top and jumped in. T’Challa took off his Panther helmet to really soak in the sight before him. Clint chained to a bed with his shirt half way off and a dark bruise on his face yet there was a smile on his face.

 

T’Challa ran to his lover and made quick work of the chains. Clint wrapped his arms around T’Challa’s neck, he had missed the feeling of his king’s arms around his waist. T’Challa breathed in deeply, letting the scent of Clint to wash over him and consume him.

 

“Ahem! It’s not like you haven’t seen me in months or anything.”

 

“Fuck off, tin man, you know I missed you.”

 

“You mean it?”

 

“You’re my best friend, Tony, of course I missed you.”

 

Clint ran over and hugged his best friend. He knew that the last words they had spoken to each other weren’t the best but all was forgotten now. Clint let go off how angry he was at Tony and he had even let go of how angry he was with T’Challa. Both of them had meant well. He was just happy he had them in his life.

 

“As much as I do not wish to ruin the moment, this jet is going down.”

 

“Tony, you think you’re strong enough to lift both of us out of here?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes under his mask and lifted both of the men out of the jet and to the ground. Their ship landed beside them, all of them watching as Fasha’s jet crashed into the ground an exploded. Clint stared at the flames, stating aloud, “It’s not over…”

 

He was right because out of the flames marched Fasha with a spear in his hand. The Avengers assembled outside of the ship, getting in their battle stances. Fasha didn’t stand a chance against them and he knew it but he was going to go down fighting.

 

Steve ran forward first with Tony flying in behind him. Steve and Fasha started going into hand to hand combat but as soon as Steve managed to land a kick under his chin, Tony made sure he shot him down as soon as he got up in the air. Fasha looked up in time to see Natasha running at him. He scoffed, there was no way a mere woman could land a blow on him.

 

He was wrong.

 

Natasha attacked him his rapid punches and right when he bent down in pain, she jumped on his shoulders and started suffocating him. Clint watched as Natasha nodded at him, giving him the signal to go. Clint looked down at the rock in his hand to see Scott the size of an ant holding onto the rock, “Let’s do this, arrow guy!”

 

Clint grinned as he threw the rock at Fasha, watching as Natasha got off just in time to miss Scott turning back to normal size and kicking Fasha back into the jet. Fasha stumbled out, he was certainly not expecting that to happen. When he heard the sound of metal crunching, he looked over to see Wanda ripping the wing of the plane off and swatting him with it like he was a fly.

 

He got up and took off in a run. If he couldn’t beat them then he figured he would at least make it out alive. He looked back to see if he was being chased and that’s when he ran into the strong chest that belonged to Vision. Vision picked him up and punched him back over to the rest of the team. He was going to pay for taking one of theirs.

 

Fasha stood up and that’s when he found himself being stuck to the ground by webbing that belonged to a spider. Peter launched himself over and made sure the webs glued him to the ground. He saluted the man and grinned, “Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman making sure you don’t try to pull another fast one on us!”

 

Clint and T’Challa walked forward together, hand in hand. They were going to finish this together. Just as they were going to punch Fasha together, they stopped and Clint laughed, “Where are my manners? Buck and Sam, you guys want a take at him?”  
  


Sam grinned as he threw Bucky at Fasha from the air, “I’ve been waiting to drop you on your ass since the day we met!”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he flew straight at Fasha and landed a clean punch to his face. Fasha was barely clinging on to consciousness when Falcon flew at him and punched him again. He was standing on his last legs now. T’Challa activated his claws but as Clint banged the Panther Pole on the ground, activating the Wakandan Whip.

 

“Fasha, today you are punished for your crimes against the king and his queen.”

 

“Do your worst…”

 

“We intend to.”

 

Clint shot the whip out, watching as it wrapped itself around his neck to strangle him. As Fasha struggled to breathe, T’Challa stuck his claws into his chest and ripped out his heart. Clint and T’Challa looked at each other and smiled. Tony rolled his eyes at the two of them.

 

“Is it normal that this is goals?”

  


* * *

  


“You’re actually going to stay here?”

 

“The Avengers need a vacation and what better place than Wakanda?”

 

Clint smiled at his best friend, he was overjoyed to know that everyone was going to stay in Wakanda for a little while longer. Tony looked over at his friend, he was covered in facial paint for the ceremony. The day after Fasha was defeated, T’Challa had proposed so that Clint could officially be the queen of Wakanda.

 

“You know, Clint, this is where you belong.”

 

Clint looked over at his friend as Tony continued, “This is where you were meant to be and even though I’m mad as hell that we can’t reverse your age so you look old, I’m happy for you. I mean, this is the best place for me to get vibranium and now that you’re going to be the queen I expect some insider discounts.”

 

“I’m glad you benefit from me being here, Tony!”

 

“Oh, I’m not just thinking about myself… everyone else benefits too.”

 

Clint smiled at Tony as he went on, “Odds are Wanda and Vision are going to stay here. Wanda has always been the closest to you so she’ll probably want to stay here. And that means if Wanda stays here then Vision is going to stay with her because he’s in love with her but he doesn’t know it yet. And then there’s Cap…”

 

“Do enlighten me, Tony!”

 

Tony shook his head with a smile as he said, “If his precious Bucky is here then odds are he’ll finally try to settle down with him here. If Cap settles down here then that means his little puppy dog Sam will stay here too. Scott might stay here just because he’s an extremely wanted criminal in America, same with Natasha. They’ll be safe here and Natasha will have you again.”

 

“The only one that’ll head back is probably the kid.”

 

“But then that means…”

 

“You’re my family, Clint, I’m not going anywhere without you.”

 

“I’d tell you I love you but I don’t want that hanging over my head forever.”

 

They both smiled at each other but Clint was definitely happier after knowing almost all of the Avengers were going to stay here in Wakanda with him. It was a reliving feeling to know that he would still have his family even in a foreign country. Tony patted his friend on the back, “It’s show time, Legolas, get out there.”

 

Clint smile and nodded, watching as Tony walked him out into the hall way. Tony nodded at him with a smile and walked away to take his place down in the streets with everyone else. T’Challa walked down and smiled at his lover. Clint’s heart fluttered at the feeling of T’Challa’s lips pressing a kiss on his hand. This was where he belonged.

 

As they walked forward, they could hear the chanting of all the people. T’Challa and Clint paused right before they were going to see everyone. The king smiled to his archer, “After today, we are going to be one, uthando lwam.”

 

“Wakanda forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uthando lwam = “my love” in Xhosa which is actually the African language used in Black Panther!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I know that this is an unusual or "crack" pairing but I like how different these characters are together! Possible sequel on the way! Don't forget to hit "kudos" if you liked it! :)


End file.
